Waxed
by basket-of-posies
Summary: FlackDanny Danny really shouldn't be left to his own devices when he's sick.


**Named: **Waxed

**Rated: **PG-13? 14? Cursing bad Danny, a _little _sexual referencing

**Shortened: **DannyFlack Danny shouldn't be left with cough medicine and a store that sells wax nearby.

**I say: **I was bored, I wanted some DannyFlack, I provided myself. :)

Don's walking down the hallway to his and Danny's apartment, holding a bag containing Chinese food, which he had picked up on the way home from work mostly because Danny made him.

Danny had the day off while poor Flack had to work the _entire_ shift, even through his lunch, since he had made Don call in to say he was 'sick'. All he had was a _slight_ fever, _very_ slight, as in .9 degrees higher than normal temperature slight, and a almost non-existent cough. 

But Danny's a drama-queen, and in his words, he was dying.

_"I never get sick! I'm dying! Don, tell Stella I'm sorry I ate her sandwich yesterday and tell Lindsay I'm sorry for not going out for drinks with her the other day! And tell Hawkes that I was countin' cards last time we played poker at his place! Tell Mac I'm sorry for--" Danny had been abruptly cut off by a pillow thrown to his face. There was only so much Don could handle. _

And so from there, Don had to go out and get cough medicine bubblegum flavor, Danny requested, make Danny enough chicken soup to last the day and probably enough to have for dinner for a week or more but it's okay--it was Campbell's, make Danny comfortable in bed with 5 glasses of water nearby, Tylenol, and the cough medicine he'd gotten, and he had to do this all within an hour since his shift was starting at nine.

We'll fast forward the long, not so interesting day to come back to now, where Don is coming home.

Well, as he's walking down the hall, he hears all these screams, seemingly coming from their apartment.

"OW, FUCK!"  
"JESUS!"  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK!"  
"WHY THE FUCK AM I DOING THIS?"

It's all Danny, Don's sure of that and relieved, if there was someone else's voice, that door would be kicked down by now. Now, the only thing Don's worried about is why Danny's screaming such _obscenities_.

With a quick turn of his key, Flack opens the door and steps in. Danny's still cursing, but now it's not _that _loud. 

He closes the door and places the food on the coffee table, depositing his coat and shoes nearby. 

Now, to find out what has his Italian stallion screaming... because he was _sure _it wasn't him.

Don follows the loud curses to the bathroom and is about to try the knob when he hears it turn and watches the door open.

He's now eye to eye okay, neck really, 'cept Danny was looking up with a wide-eyed Danny, with an _incredibly _smooth chest, though it was sort of, okay _really_, red.

"Uh.. what were ya doing?" Don asks, raising his eyebrow questioningly at Danny's chest.

"Nothin'," Danny shoots back _too _quickly, pulling the sweatshirt he was holding in his hand over head. "Where's the food?" He pushes past Flack, who was wearing an amused expression, and goes to find his precious lo-mien.

Don quickly follows, a smirk set on his lips. "Danny, why's your chest so red? And sorta shiny?"

"Donny, why ya asking a hungry, sick man so many questions?" Danny quips back, rummaging through the bag on the coffee table and pulling out his noodles.

"Well, s'not everyday ya hear your boyfriend shoutin' 'FUCK' louder than he does when ya, well, _fuck him_," Don answers, taking out a pair of chopsticks from the bag to play with.

Danny has a slight blush creeping on his cheeks now, "I ain't a screamer," He murmurs, stuffing his face with lo mein.

"Mhm," Flack smirks, "So, why, Danny-boy, were ya screamin' just now?"

"Well, if yer gunna _pry_, _I _was.. waxingmychest," Danny answered, stuffing more noodles into his mouth at the end.

It takes Flack a second or two to catch that last part, but when he does, he starts laughing, actually, it's more snickering--he doesn't wanna make Danny feel _embarrassed._ "_Why_?" He asks between a snicker.

"Stupidmedicinegotmeallwacky," Danny mumbles as a reply, looking down at his food.

"Yer blamin' the cough medicine?" He asks, wearing a combination of a smirk and a grin. "How much d'ya have of it?"

Danny stays quiet at that question. He stands up and walks to the bedroom. When he comes back, he's holding an empty bottle.. for cough medicine. Don stares at the bottle with almost an amazed expression. 

"_All _of it?" He asks, looking up at Danny. Danny sits down next to Don and smiles innocently, shrugging one shoulder. "_Why?_"

"Well, I was coughin', y'know? So I took some, the regular dose and all, but that made my throat all.. _itchy_ and I started coughin' s'more, so I took some more of it, and it didn' help, so I gave up and tried'a sleep."

"Stupid," Flack laughs, leaning back in the couch. Danny ignores the comment and continues his story.

"But I woke up a couple hours later and I coughed a little, so y'know, I took some more but th'same thing happened, so I took another dose. Then I got hungry so I had some soup and watched some tv and then I lost track of time and I skipped a dose, so I was like, I'll take four now and.. I did."

"Idiot!" Flack's laughing harder now, looking more amused than anything. Danny just rolls his eyes and, once again, continues his story.

"N' then I was in the bathroom, taking a piss, when I saw my chest hair--n' it was so.. _annoying_--so I tried shavin' it, but that was too hard, so I wen' out and bought that wax shit. I felt like a moron buyin' it, but the hair, it was _buggin'_ me, y'know?"

"No, I don't," Don laughs, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Flack," Danny says, glaring at him.

Don can't stop laughing, it's too funny. Tough, manly-man Danny Messer.. WAXING his chest? Ha, too funny. "Can I see it?" He asks when he regains _some_ of his composure.

Hesitating for a moment, Danny takes his sweatshirt off. His chest _is _sort of shiny, and still red.

"So ya waxed yer chest.. cause it was 'buggin' you? That's pretty crazy," Don says, exploding into laughter again.

"Shut up," Danny mutters and gets up to go to their bedroom. Flack pulls Danny down when he passes him and kisses him. Danny's in Flack's lap now, his hands tangled in the short, dark hair that covers Flack's head. Their previous conversation is forgotten.. for now. 

Don, smirking slightly, keeps Danny occupied with the heated kiss while he runs his hands down his chest. He pulls away from the kiss and smirks more at the slight glare Danny gives him for it. "Jus' wanted to let ya know, I like yer hairless chest." This earns poor Don a couch cushion in his face and a no longer in-the-mood Danny stalking off to their bedroom.


End file.
